


Walking down the memory lane

by Natsucki



Category: Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: AU, Other, Politics, Slow Burn, kinda really slooooooooow, post-Aku infection, strange demons headcanons, Зачем я вообще пишу тэги на английском
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23284351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsucki/pseuds/Natsucki
Summary: Казалось, битва с Аку, захватившем его тело, была выиграна. Но зло вернулось с новой силой и вырвалось из-под его контроля. Джек не ищет помощи, пытаясь скрыться от людей, но помощь сама находит его в лице таинственного безымянного демона.Вместе со своим новым спутником Джек отправляется в новое путешествие, что навсегда перевернет его взгляд на собственное прошлое и…будущее.
Relationships: Aku/Samurai Jack
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Walking down the memory lane

**Author's Note:**

> Очередной масштабный проект, который бы даже не увидел свет, если бы не мои братюни

Это был теплый летний день, один из тех, когда солнце ослепительно яркое, цикады стрекочут в высокой траве. Его друг сидел рядом, и они с удовольствием курили, вспоминая, как юный оруженосец Минегичи на последней охоте упал прямо перед вепрем, уронив на него всё оружие, и случайно убил.

\- Его лицо, когда он думал, что всё, сейчас поприветствует предков! - рассмеялся Император, передавая ему свою позолоченную кисеру.

\- О да! Жаль я не художник, я бы увековечил это на гравюре!

И они снова залились хохотом, но тут маленькие белые ладошки отвесили им подзатыльники. Он подавился ароматным дымом, вызвав очередной приступ хохота своего товарища.

\- Хватит потешаться над бедным мальчиком! - сурово пригрозила им миниатюрная женщина. Император, всё еще посмеиваясь, притянул ее поближе.

\- Дорогая, не злись, мы просто немного увлеклись! И не мудрено, учитывая как редко на таких мероприятиях случается что-то действительно интересное.

\- Не вижу в этой ситуации ничего смешного!

\- Да ладно вам, госпожа, я был наготове метнуть своё копье, всё было под контролем.

Её черные глаза гневно сверкнули.

\- Значит, вы просто смотрели.

\- Я придержал его, дорогая, - вступился за него мужчина, ухмыляясь в усы. - Ты же знаешь как хорош наш друг в охоте, так что мальчику ничего не угрожало, - женщина возмущенно задохнулась.

\- Иногда ваши шутки заходят слишком далеко, вы оба уже не дети в конце концов! - буркнула она, и хмуро сложила руки на груди. Император снова рассмеялся и покаянно склонил голову.

\- Хорошо, что у нас есть ты, чтобы призвать первых мужей империи вести себя подобающе.

Женщина наигранно устало вздохнула и глянула на них из уголков своих прекрасных миндалевидных глаз. Ни от кого не утаилось плясавшее в них озорство.

\- Когда мне говорили, что я стану матерью страны, я не думала, что самый большой ребенок стоит у неё во главе!

Тут рассмеялся уже он.

\- Да, когда он ходит со своей серьёзной физиономией по советам, так и не скажешь, какой он на самом деле идиот!

\- Вы оба стоите друг друга, - с деланным раздражением протянула женщина, но в глазах ее искрилось веселье, - Совет искал вас обоих, так что поторопитесь.

Император скривился, но поспешно встал.

\- Заседание было запланировано на завтра, что за срочность?

\- Знаю лишь, что это касалось клана Хизаши, - тут поморщились они оба. Мужчина протянул ему руку, рывком поднимая на ноги. Его друг спешно распрощался со своей супругой и обернулся к нему.

\- Ну что ж, пойдем, ՊB𩡝ǔ決.

И Аку открыл глаза. Как и думал, он заснул прямо за столом. С отвратительной чередой скрипов и хрустов Демон распрямился и зашелся в кашле. Аку глянул на часы - он выпал из реальности на пару часов точно, но проснулся лишь ещё более уставшим и больным, чем до этого. Он зарычал в отчаянии и тут же согнулся от очередного приступа кашля и чиханья. Мало ему этих непонятных снов с участием идиота-императора, одно лишь упоминание которого приводило Аку в холодную ярость, так еще и его тело проходило через _это_. Самое ужасное, Демон не знал, как остановить всё прогрессирующие симптомы, а заканчивающиеся ничем почти ежедневные встречи с самураем лишь вгоняли его дальше в объятья опустошающей апатии и бессилия. Но кто бы мог подумать, что лёгкое недомогание после очередного слишком близкого и активного знакомства с самурайским мечом выльется в **_это_**.

«Я должен убить его, пока еще могу,» - с пугающим спокойствием подумал Аку, - «Даже если это будет последнее, что я сделаю в своей жизни!».

Он рывком поднялся, к черту сложные схемы! К черту хитроумные планы! Он просто убьет его, будет гнать, пока кто-то из них не умрет. И, конечно же, это будет самурай. Аку всегда выходил победителем из всех сражений.

«Только если это не сражение с самураем» - подумал демон и разозлился на самого себя и распахнул дверь своего кабинета, буквально вывалившись в коридор цитадели. Он едва не споткнулся о свою помощницу, которая, видимо, в этот момент хотела зайти, и Аку ощерился на неё, отшвырнув в сторону. Девушка ловко перевернулась в воздухе и приземлилась на все четыре свои лапы, когти глубоко вошли в камень стены, гибкий длинный хвост поймал её планшет. Костяной гребень на её треугольной мордочке угрожающе встопорщился, вся фигура, замершая на стене - натянутая тетива, готовая к удару, но мгновением позже она соскользнула на пол и почтительно склонилась, низко опустив голову.

\- Господин, прошу прощения, что помешала Вашему пути.

\- Сатина, - сипло рыкнул Демон, - Ты вовремя, и раз так, то на этот раз ты прощена.

Рептилия еще раз почтительно поклонилась, но Аку уже не смотрел в её сторону, быстрым шагом прокладывая себе путь по извилистым коридорам своего обиталища.

\- Подготовь всё для моего отсутствия.

\- Могу я поинтересоваться, как долго Господин собирается отсутствовать?

\- Хмммм, - Аку всерьёз задумался, даже сбавляя шаг. До тех гор, в которых должен был сейчас находиться самурай, его дронам лететь пару часов. Раньше он бы без проблем телепортировал их вместе с собой, но решил, что лучше сбережет силы на возможную схватку с человеком. Плюс те же пару часов на обратную дорогу, плюс еще несколько часов на непосредственно убийство Джека. Учитывая упрямство последнего, несколько часов - это минимум, - Сутки, - наконец определился Демон, - Если вернусь раньше, то остаток этого времени просплю. Отпраздную смерть самурая у себя в кровати.

\- Господин, если мне будет позволено сказать, - нахмурилась Сатина, ее начальник лишь издал какой-то неопределенный сиплый звук, не желая слушать сухую логику ее рассуждений. Он был не в настроении для критики, неважно насколько конструктивной и деликатной она была, - С вашего последнего… столкновения с самураем прошло всего пара дней, - то, с каким явным усилием его помощница подбирала всё новые нейтральные эпитеты для его схваток с самураем, выводило Демона из себя куда больше, любой открытой насмешки, хоть Аку и знал, что делалось это без какого-либо намерения его оскорбить, скорее наоборот. Надо ли говорить, что от этого его Эго страдало лишь сильнее?- И мне кажется нецелесообразным продолжать погоню прямо сейчас. У вас нет никакого заготовленного плана, насколько я знаю, да и не кажется ли вам, что восстановление ваших сил - сейчас куда более важная задача?

\- Знай своё место, жалкая рептилия! Никто не смеет указывать Аку, что ему «стоит» или «не стоит» делать!- взревел Демон, нависнув над девушкой, словно какой-то коршун. Ни один мускул не дрогнул на чешуйчатой мордочке Сатины. Она снова поклонилась и принесла свои извинения.

Аку лишь слабо рыкнул и зашелся выматывающим кашлем. Рептилия тут же протянула ему коробку с бумажными платочками, которые он злобно выхватил у нее из рук. Её предусмотрительность сейчас только ещё больше выводила его из себя.

\- Хотите ли Вы захватить с собой отряд дронов, мой господин? - ненавязчиво предложила девушка, решив на время оставить тему с физическим состоянием Демона.

\- Да, - коротко бросил Аку, возобновляя движение по коридору. Его шаги с громким клацаньем когтей гулко разносились под сводчатыми стенами.

\- Одного отряда из 50-ти штук будет достаточно?

\- Да.

\- Через три минуты они будут ждать вас на третьей посадочной площадке.

Демон кивнул и внезапно остановился, обернувшись к своей помощнице. Она послушно замерла рядом, когтистые пальчики набрали последние команды.

\- Ты знаешь, что нужно делать, если я не вернусь, - это фраза уже стала рутинной, но каждый раз гребень Сатины прижимался к ее гибкой шее в неосознанном выражениибеспокойства. Но это единственное проявление эмоций, что она себе позволила и, поклонившись, ушла. Но Аку был уверен, что если необходимость встанет, то его помощница сделает всё согласно плану.

В этом он мог на неё положиться.

Оставшийся путь до пункта назначения Демон прошёл один, мысли его были далеко, где-то на воображаемых торжествах, посвященных смерти опостылевшего самурая. Он надеялся, что хотя бы это сможет поднять ему настроение и прибавит сил для выздоровления. Однако уже сам вид черного полированного метала роботов, искрившегося в лучах восходящего солнца моментально приободрил Демона, и он назвал для них примерные координаты, даже ни разу не закашливавшись. Когда встроенные системы навигации проложили маршрут для его маленьких помощников, и один за другим дроны взмывали в небо, Аку с усилием сменил форму, на что-то простое и крылатое, что позволит ему парить на восходящих воздушных потоках без лишней возни крыльями.

Солнце медленно поднималось над горизонтом, а черная цепочка роботов во главе с монструозной фигурой Демона медленно плыли по небу.

***

Джек успел привыкнуть, что Аку появляется, когда ему заблагорассудится, в любой момент дня или ночи, так что, когда на заснеженной горной тропе его окружили роботы Демона, он даже не удивился. Удивило его однако другое - схватка оказалась на удивление короткой, а сам Повелитель Повелителей обнаружился в отдалении от гущи сражения и пребывал в откровенно плачевном состоянии. На краткий миг самурай замешкался, глядя в эти усталые воспаленные глаза, а в следующий Аку с болезненным стоном взмыл в небо, буркнув что-то вроде «Я нехорошо себя чувствую». Мужчина вложил меч в ножны и еще долго смотрел вслед удаляющемуся Демону. Его крылья двигались тяжело и неуклюже, но Джек лишь хмыкнул и повернулся в противоположную Аку сторону и зашагал дальше. Что бы ни произошло с его заклятым врагом, мужчина не сомневался, что узнает об этом очень и очень скоро и, возможно, из первых рук.

_Ох, если бы он знал, как в тот момент он был близок к истине. В каком-то смысле._

Странности начались практически сразу - стало так холодно, и навалилась безумная усталость, но остановиться его заставило не это, а внезапная снежная буря, захватившая в свой плен горный хребет. Так что самурай свернулся в тугой комок под защитой своеобразного навеса из льда.

Простым ознобом и слабостью странности не ограничились. Тем более, их Джек проигнорировал, списав на усталость после битвы. Но когда перед ним замаячили призрачные фигуры его родителей, Джек лишь успел отстраненно подумать, что уж теперь точно начал сходить с ума, и провалился в блаженную черноту забытья.

Благодаря отзывчивым шахтёрам мужчина не замёрз насмерть, и слушая их рассказы о приключениях в недрах гор, он смотрел как огонь играл на идеальных гранях сверкавших камней.Чего Джек точно не ожидал, так это обнаружить эти камни у себя в рукаве, когда на следующее утро распрощался с его спасителями. Он замер, завороженный игрой бликов, но очнувшись, быстро спрятал их обратно в рукава своего ги. Он решительно ничего не понимал, но вместо того, чтобы вернуться лишь двинулся вперед к деревне, что лежала у подножия горы.

Холод его уже не мучил, когда он добрался до неё. Даже наоборот. В нём струилось странное тепло, ноги несли его вперед без привычной усталости, а руки и всё тело зудели в диком желании движения. Он шёл, глубоко уйдя в себя, мысли о своем странном поведении, о украденных самоцветах роились в его голове. Но ведь мне они нужны больше, хмуро подумал самурай, если я благодаря ним смогу вернуться обратно в прошлое, эти шахтёры лишь поблагодарят меня. Джек думал, что, конечно, мог попросить их отдать эти камни, но малодушная мысль, что сделанное, в любом случае, не воротишь, погнала его вперед. Тепло в нём росло с каждым шагом, выплеснувшись яростной вспышкой на толкнувшего его робота. Ну, скорее Джек толкнул его, когда проходил мимо, полностью погрузившись в себя. Но в тот момент он не подумал об этом - разум затуманил гнев.

И вот он в ужасе смотрит на своё лицо в отражении какой-то бочки с водой. Левая его сторона смотрела на него обычными человеческими глазами, но правая… На него с подрагивающей глади воды взирало лицо его злейшего врага в миниатюре. Джека затрясло, он забормотал что-то, пытаясь понять, осознать что с ним произошло, что он _чувствует_.

\- Я…Я чувствую себя… - «ужасно», «отвратительно», «грязно» хотел сказать самурай. Это то, что он «должен» был сказать, - **СИЛЬНЕЕ** , - взревел он не своим голосом. Джек бы соврал, если бы сказал, что не испугался в этот момент. Но он должен взять это под контроль, нельзя давать этому еще большей власти над собой, - **ДА УЖ, ТЫ СОБЕРИСЬ!**

И он сорвался с места, лишь только мысль о возможной помощи монахов мелькнула в его воспаленном разуме.

***

Джек очень хотел, чтобы всё, произошедшее за последние сутки, оказалось отвратительным сном. Зло Аку, циркулирующее в его венах, монахи, которых он избивал со смесью раздражения и удовольствия, а главное - портал, разрушенный теперь на долгие годы. Разрушенный его руками. Самурай болезненно нахмурился - Демон, наверное, был в восторге от представления. Теперь было понятно, почему их стычка накануне так стремительно оборвалась - Аку готовил кое-что поинтереснее, заставив Джека уничтожить возможный билет домой собственными руками.

И хоть мужчина не без капли гордости думал о победе над демоном внутри себя, но мысль, что исполнение его предназначения было так чертовски близко, острой болью отзывалась в сердце. Ему буквально надо было лишь протянуть руку, но… Аку не собирался позволить Джеку ускользнуть из его лап так просто. И его рукой, с зажатым в ней ненавистным Демону мечом, отобрал у него очередной шанс вернуться домой.

Его путешествие продолжалось.

***

Когда Аку тяжело поднимался в воздух, проклиная самурая на все лады и всех языках, что были ему известны, от самых древних до современных, демон задавался вопросом на что же он вообще надеялся, выходя против мужчины без какого-либо плана вообще. Он уже предвкушал, как Сатина ничего не скажет, но сделает это так _выразительно_ , что это лишь взбесит его ещё больше, предвкушал разнос от своей главы медицинского отдела за отлучку в отвратительном состоянии.Акуа в такие моменты обнаруживала удивительную фантазию, описывая его дальнейшие мучения и ужасную смерть.Она, правда, называла эти фантазии медициной и объективными фактами. Демон старался не закатывать глаза слишком сильно во время таких лекций - иначе оскорбленная демонесса могла вещать ему о недопустимости такого пренебрежения собственным здоровьем часами. И это не было преуменьшением.

«День-два, так и быть, я позволю самураю пожить спокойно, за это время я выжму все соки из этих бесполезных ученых, мне нужен план,» - думал Демон, раздраженно оскалившись. Каждый взмах крыльев давался ему все тяжелее. Аку лишь надеялся, что его сил хватит на весь обратный путь, но едва он успел удивиться, что никогда в жизни не чувствовал себя таким уставшим, таким **слабым** , как мир перевернулся, и Демон со странным равнодушием понял, что падает.

А потом стало темно.

***

Джек шел с огромным трудом. Его ноги проваливались по колено в снег, снег вообще был везде: он окружал его, валил крупными мокрыми хлопьями сверху, слепляя ресницы его левого глаза.

У правого не было ресниц. Зато была горящая бровь и полная свобода от такой физиологической потребности как моргание.

Монахи говорили, что только он может победить это зло внутри себя, и он победил, но что делать, если это Зло вернулось? Джек мысленно вернулся на несколько часов назад, пытаясь понять в какой момент он потерял контроль. Или же это был несколького дней назад? Он потерял счет времени в этой снежной пустыне.

Распрощавшись с монахами, мужчина двинулся дальше на север, ему подсказали как срезать через перевал, так что он надеялся заночевать в деревне по ту сторону гор. Но тропа оказалась опаснее, чем самурай ожидал, из-за чего до нужного поселения он добрался глубокой ночью, усталый, грязный и замерзший. Джек грустно смотрел на свой порванный почти до локтя рукав своего ги и лишь надеялся, что на постоялом дворе сможет найти иголку и нитку. Впереди замаячила поблекшая вывеска с полустертыми буквами, и мужчина вздохнул с облегчением и предвкушением. Мысленно он уже устремился к теплому очагу и свежему чаю, но на его стук никто не ответил. Самурай нахмурился и забарабанил по двери с удвоенной силой, но еще в пределах, допустимых вежливостью. Окно чьей-то комнаты открылось над его головой, Джек задрал голову, но сощурился, когда на долю секунды теплый желтый свет ослепил его.

\- Заселение с десяти утра, идиот! - рявкнул сварливый женский голос, и ставни с грохотом захлопнулись. Джек растерянно огляделся. Ему некуда было пойти и переждать ночь. Возвращаться в горы… Самурай передернул плечами при этой мысли и постучал еще раз. Ставни снова распахнулись.

\- Я же сказала: заселение с десяти утра, бестолковый!

\- Простите, - взмолился Джек, - Но мне негде переждать ночь, если бы вы…

\- Не мои проблемы, свободных коек нет, - грубо оборвала его женщина. Ставни хлопнули в последний раз. Мужчина чувствовал, что начинает закипать. Он еще не до конца оправился после выматывающих монашеских очищающих практик, потом совершил тяжелый переход через горы и теперь, когда долгожданный покой был так близко…

Джек стукнул ладонью по двери, больше от досады, чем надеясь на ответ сварливой хозяйки. Точнее, мужчина _собирался_ стукнуть по двери, но вместо этого пробил ее, черные когти вспороли обшарпанную древесину как масло. В ужасе он отшатнулся, выставив когтистую лапу подальше от себя.

«Этого не должно было произойти!» - в отчаянии думал самурай. - «Я победил Зло внутри себя!». Однако Зло всё ещё взирало на него крючковатыми угольными когтями. Руки Джека затряслись. И тут поврежденная дверь с грохотом распахнулась, мужчина даже не понял как отскочил, но едва увидел такую же когтистую лапу, которой стала его нога, как всё стало ясно. Пожилая дородная женщина, выкрикивая ругательства на каком-то гортанном наречии, которого самурай не знал, громко перезарядила свой дробовик. Он уже сталкивался с этим оружием и знал принцип его работы. Джек напрягся, готовый бежать, он не хотел причинить женщине вреда, тем более, что он нанес ущерб ее имуществу. Он лишь хотел опустить, направленное в него дуло ружья, но у его правой руки были, видимо, свои планы на сей счет. Одним движением демонских когтей Джек разрубил немудреное оружие. Куски металла с красивой и идеально ровной линией надреза упали на снег, и вслед за ними в ужасе свалилась и хозяйка двора, отползая от самурая.

А ведь он всего лишь хотел переночевать! И Джек рванул с места, взметнув комья снега своими лапами, и побежал. Подальше от этой деревни, этих людей, которым он мог ненароком навредить.

А ведь он хотел всего лишь переночевать…

Самурай зарычал не своим голосом, когтистая лапа, что была его рукой, легла на рукоятку его меча. Кажется, его-не-его половина тоже находила в нем некое успокоение, так что Джек позволил ей это сделать. Он сосредоточился лишь на том, чтобы двигаться вперед. Как можно дальше от людей, дальше ото всех, где он сможет либо снова взять это под контроль уже, правда, без помощи и поддержки монахов, либо где он положит этому конец. В животе у Джека всё сжалось: он не мог умереть так, в этом будущем, не исполнив своей миссии, своего предназначения. Но, в конце концов, у него было не так много вариантов. И он так устал, сколько уже он плутает среди этих скал, не смыкая глаз? Он не помнил. Кажется, теперь сон, как и еда, уже не были такой уж необходимостью, но несмотря на это, Джек чувствовал себя смертельно уставшим. И он прекрасно знал, что дело не в необходимости того же сна или пищи. Его разум измотан постоянной непрерывной борьбой с чужим присутствием, чужой волей, что захватывала его тело.

Снегопад и не думал прекращаться, даже наоборот. Джек должен был найти укрытие в самое ближайшее время, если он не хотел, чтобы буря застала его посреди дороги, правда, самурай уже серьёзно рассматривал возможность просто лечь, прямо там, где шёл. Заодно бы проверил может ли он теперь умереть от обморожения, хотя он заранее подозревал возможный ответ.

И вот впереди замаячило ущелье разделяющее две горные гряды, через него был перекинут ветхий мост. На другой стороне этого ущелья виднелось полуразрушенное строение, кажется некогда служившее храмом. Его шпили уходили вверх и вдоль скал, но Джек не смог бы оценить его реальные размеры даже если бы постарался - сооружение почти полностью утопало в снегу. Но он так устал, он просто хотел найти хоть какое-то место, где он сможет отдохнуть, где он никому не навредит. И прежде, чем он отдал себе в этом отчет, его лапы сами потащили его вперед.

***

Аку думал, что хуже, чем его ситуация с самураем хуже быть не может, но сейчас, когда его трясло от холода и боли, его руки дрожали от слабости, а внутренности скручивались от спазмов…Что ж, Демон умел признавать свои ошибки.

Превозмогая боль буквально во всем теле, Аку обернулся через плечо. Через пробитую в крыше какого-то здания, на которое он, по всей видимости, и упал, равнодушно перемигивались звёзды. Уже наступила ночь. Демон оскалился, сколько же он провалялся здесь, в этом собачьем холоде? Аку попытался сдвинуться с места, но тело пронзила ужасной силы боль, она была настолько подавляющей, что Демон подумал, что это какая-то неведомая сила уничтожает каждую молекулу его тела. Он беспомощно обмяк и упал на заметенный снегом пол. Это тоже оказалось ошибкой, потому что последовавший приступ агонии был лишь немного слабее предыдущего. Всё в животе у него перевернулось и выплеснулось на обледеневший камень потоками его эссенции. Аку беспомощно дрожал, замерев, стараясь не шевелиться. Даже дышать как можно осторожнее. И тут взгляд его упал на собственные руки. Бледные, покрытые шрамами и человеческие. Единственное, что осталось от его первоначального облика - это когти и пепельно черные подушечки пальцев. Его затрясло. Дыхание стало еще более тяжелым и прерывистым, рваным. Будь Аку человеком, он бы узнал признаки подступающей паники. Но Аку не был человеком и сейчас, когда его сердце колотилось где-то в глотке, он лишь с ужасом думал, что у него теперь есть сердце. Сколько Демон пролежал в таком состоянии, он бы не смог ответить, если бы его спросили, но наконец Аку более-менее вынырнул из своего ступора. Он осторожно оглядел своё нынешнее тело. Движения его были весьма ограничены, но теперь он знал чем, ровно как и источник этой ужасной боли. Причина была одна, и она торчала железным прутом из его живота. Прут был частью конструкции обрушившегося потолка, обломки которого окружали Демона теперь. Сдвинуться было невозможно. Он был насажен на эту железку как бабочка на булавку. Аку рыкнул с нотками отчаянья. Голос был не его. Демона затрясло ещё сильнее.

Всё пошло совершенно не по плану и вот он здесь! План, конечно, был не ахти, но даже он не предвещал подобного развития событий. Почему-то все его задумки, что хоть как-то касались чертового самурая, шли не только по самому худшему сценарию, они открывали совершенно новое значение слова «провал».

Аку лежал в быстро остывающей луже собственной эссенции, рвано дыша. Она была везде,вытекала из пробитого насквозь тела Аку, словно…кровь. Человеческая, жалкая кровь и он зарычал от ярости и бессилия. Ему нужен план, нужно вернуться обратно в цитадель, там Акуа, она сможет ему помочь. Нужно сделать хоть что-то. Аку обернулся на свой «кровавый» след. Его передернуло. Дрожащими пальцами он коснулся его, надеясь собрать свою эссенцию, придать ей какую-то форму. Но ничего. Он попробовал еще несколько раз, но результат остался неизменным. Его магия либо не слушалась его, либо он ослаб настолько, что не мог ее контролировать. Изможденный переживаниями и болью Демон опустился на пол. Ему нужен был небольшой перерыв, и Аку прикрыл глаза и даже не заметил как сознание его ускользнуло и погрузилось в очередной раз в блаженную темноту.

***

Джек навалился на двери храма всем телом. Они протестующе заскрипели, оглушительно громко и пронзительно и все-таки приоткрылись. Самурай поморщился и протиснулся в образовавшуюся щель. Внутри было так же холодно как и снаружи, но хотя бы от приближающейся бури он здесь сможет укрыться. Бездумно он шагал по полуразрушенным залам, пока не почувствовал как вступил во что-то холодное и мокрое. Джек нахмурился и опустился на колени. В полумраке едва различимо поблескивал какой-то влажный след. Мужчина аккуратно дотронулся до этого следа. Он был лишь самую малость теплее, чем окружающая обстановка. Это заставило Джека нахмурился еще сильнее, взглядом следуя по направлению влажной дорожки. Она скрывалась за грудой обломков. Разрушения этого зала были однозначно более свежие, чем в остальной части храма. Дыра в потолке тоже появилась недавно. Самурай аккуратно обошёл неустойчивую свалку камней и железа.

В луже, видимо, собственной, предположительно, крови пригвозжденное к земле железным прутомлежало без сознания некое…существо. Оно было живо. Его бока едва заметно вздымались и опадали. Веки существа затрепетали, его лицо, большей частью человеческое, перекосилось в гримасе боли.

Аку медленно приходил в себя. Но не успел он полностью вернуться в сознательное состояние, боль напомнила о себе. Демон скривился и открыл глаза. В паре шагов от него, освещенный слабым подрагивающим светом звёзд, стоял самурай. Его правая половина лица смотрела на Аку его собственным зеркальным отражением с зеленым лицом и загнутыми клыками.Демон подумал, что его первые галлюцинации отвратительны, зачем его сознание опять подкидывает ему образ чертового человека?!

И Аку снова потерял сознание.   


**Author's Note:**

> Зейба, Кейт, Баклан, Линк, ребят, спасибо, что вы есть, и что пинаете меня писать.


End file.
